Yaiko Danbira
|image= |kanji=段平 やい子 |romaji= Danbira Yaiko |alias= |birthday= N/A |age= 15 |gender= Female |height= 5'6 |weight= 120 lbs. |hair= Purple |eye= Purpke |bloodtype= B |quirk= Absolute Sword Mindjack |status= Alive |family= |birthplace= |occupation= Student |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle= Close Range |base of operations= N/A |entrance exam= 2nd |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }} Yaiko Danbira (段平 やい子, Danbira Yaiko), known by her Hero name of Battle Girl, is a student attending Isamu Academy High School. Despite appearing as an otherwise normal aspiring hero student, Yaiko is in actuality the victim of an unregistered individual with a Quirk that allows them to steal bodies. Yaiko is the latest victim in this individual's abduction spree, serving as their current host. While not having a name, what is left of Yaiko's personality, trapped within her head, calls them the "Slime Bastard" (滑り やろう, Numeri Yarō). Appearance Personality History Abilities Quirks Absolute Sword |Abusōruto Sōdo|lit. "Infinite Creation of Blades"}} is the Quirk of Yaiko Danbira, now possessed by the entity that took over her body. Utilising her Quirk, Absolute Sword, Yaiko is capable taking external material and crafting it into a blade weapon. Mindjack |Maindojakku|lit. "Identity Theft"}} is the original Quirk possessed by the "Slime Bastard". A 'Mutant'-type Quirk, it permanently renders this individual in a conscious, slime-like state. The effects of this Quirk, as with all other Mutant Quirks, are permanent alterations to the users body. Due to the state of their body, however, they are impervious to almost all forms of damage; physical and energy based assaults do them no harm in this form. It isn't impossible to damage them, as Quirks which can alter the temperature can force the individual to bubble up and evaporate or freeze them solid and leave them prone to shattering. Mindjack's most formidable ability, however, is the ability that gives it its name. It has long-since been used to steal the bodies of other individuals; by collapsing into their most fluid state, the individual leaks into the ear canal of the individual. The process is disruptive, but not harmful to the victim; the individual's slime body secretes a numbing solution to reduce pain. This solution also displays a healing factor that repairs excess damage done by this invasive Quirk. Additionally, as they travel, the "Slime Bastard" absorbs host cells, essentially matching its signature to that of the host, leaving autoimmune response inactive to all bust those with the most sensitive allergic reactions. This is due to a need to be biologically compatible with the host, so their mucous trail secretes a cocktail of cloned stem cells. They then make an incision in the temporal bone — it is here that the muffling becomes their ally — before pouring themselves through the opening and reaching the brain. They then mould themselves around the brain, spreading as thin as possible to fill every crevice. It is only here that the infestation is complete, and they gain total and utter control over the host. Once possessed via Mindjack's ability, the host remains 'active', their consciousness flickering in the back of the mind. This is to the slime individuals' benefit, as the host will tend to recall memories and other some such that proves to aid the individual in their bid to impersonate their new captive. After having impersonated many hosts, however, it has become far, far easier to access the information directly from the host's brain without needing them conscious; they just enjoy the struggle, the despair, and disturbingly, the company. An interesting additional effect about this Quirk is that it renders the "Slime Bastard" functionally immortal. As long as they continue to attach themselves to a new host after the original host dies, and are not killed in their slime state, they can live forever. Trivia *Yaiko Danbira's name comes from "yaiba" (刃), written in hiragana, with "ko" (子), a suffix frequently found in female names, added onto the end. Her surname, "danbira" (段平) is the literal word for broadsword. Quotes